Phonecall
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A SuzaLulu fic. Kururugi Suzaku was one very corny person in the morning, so Lelouch had said. But Suzaku himself did not mind at all, because apparently he was not the only one being corny that morning.


*******

**Title:** Phonecall

**Author:** DnKS - giRLs

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Suzaku - Lelouch

**Disclaimers:** Code Geass and all related characters are not ours

**Warning:** er… sap? To be honest we don't know if our sap has indeed caused some damage but to be safe, let's just put that warning. Yes, this fic is shamelessly sappy.

**Note: **this fic can be seen as happening in a quantum bubble, see… a condition where Suzaku and Lelouch are happily together and all.

*******

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was a sweet melody playing in the background. He blinked his eyes, still hazy with the remnants of sleep. His shoulders felt stiff and his room seemed a bit darker and more cramped than what he remembered. He blinked again and with that his mind became clearer. He was then able to figure out his surroundings and realized that he had fallen asleep inside the Lancelot cockpit _yet again_ the previous night.

The melody was still playing in the background. Now a bit more conscious, he realized it came from his cell phone. The red glowing piece of that certain communication device vibrated on the control board before him. And from the ring tone, he knew who the caller might be.

He smiled as he picked up the phone.

"Muh?" he said to the phone, his coherency had yet to fully come to him.

"It's morning already so wake up, idiot," Lelouch's voice came from across the link. He chuckled and his hand, the one not holding the phone against his ear, pressed some buttons so he could get out of the cockpit.

"Yes, thank you for waking me up," he said tenderly before he released a big yawn.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch's voice sounded a bit worried. "You sound a bit off. Are you okay?"

"Mmh… just a bit tired," he answered. He tried to move his stiff shoulders and hissed sharply at the pain the movement caused.

"Suzaku…" now Lelouch sounded a bit panicked. "Are you hurt anywhere? I know you had a mission last night. Are you injured? Are you in pain?"

He smiled at the apparent worry in Lelouch's voice. It was heartwarming to know that there was someone cared about him so much. Yet at the same time he also felt guilty for making Lelouch worry like that.

"I'm fine, honestly," he said. "Tired, but fine. I just did not have time or energy last night to get out of my Knightmare Frame. Lancelot cockpit might be comfortable for battle but it was not designed to accommodate tired pilots in dire need of sleep."

There was silence before Lelouch's voice, carrying a tone of disbelief, came to his ear again.

"You slept in your Knightmare Frame cockpit?" Lelouch asked. "Could you even sleep there?"

"Apparently I can," Suzaku said as he hopped out of the cockpit. "It's not the first time I did so, after all, and many others do the same. It's a bit cramped but given time I learned to get used to it. Just like the food from the military cafeteria, it seems I now have gotten used to the taste."

"Your life must be miserable," Lelouch chuckled lightly. "Just resign, then. I can provide you better food than the best thing your measly cafeteria could offer. And I am positive that the bed in every guest rooms in my house is surely better than the cramped cockpit of your Lancelot."

He laughed. His expression turned a bit melancholic as he recalled the last time he found himself enjoying Lelouch's homemade meals and afterward sleeping soundly on his comfortable bed. He really missed those days when he could laugh with Lelouch and Nunnally. He missed those two siblings, their laughter, and the close company they offered him. But more than anything, he missed Lelouch.

"I'm sure about that," he said. "I missed you."

There was an audible intake of breath from Lelouch, followed by a breathy, "Don't say embarrassing thing, idiot."

Suzaku smiled. "I really missed you."

"Suzaku…"

"I want to be with you."

"Stop it, idiot, or I'll hang up on you."

"I need you, Lelouch."

"Suzaku I'm serious!" Lelouch's voice carried a tone of panic though Suzaku could sense the blush that was surely at the moment decorating Lelouch's fair cheeks.

"I'm also serious," he said. "I love you."

He could hear Lelouch mumbling 'idiot' under his breath but he only chuckled. He had already gotten used to Lelouch and all his traits until he felt no offense at being called such over and over again. Though Lelouch did not say it, he knew that the other loved him as much as he loved him, if not more.

Turning his head, he then observed the empty hangar before his feet brought him to his room. He needed to change or if he was lucky maybe he could take a bath. And even though the cafeteria offered awful breakfast, he knew he had to eat before he starved to death. Oh, how he missed Lelouch's home made meals.

"Are you going to come to school today?" Lelouch asked to him in a tone that might pass as nonchalant but Suzaku could sense the anxiety behind it. "You… don't come often lately…"

"I don't think so," he sighed. He had a meeting that morning to review their latest mission. He knew he had skipped school too often lately but his duty in the army made him unable to attend school normally like other people his age. "I'm sorry."

Lelouch was silent for a while before he huffed. "It's your own business if you get awful grade because you don't attend class often enough."

He laughed as he opened the door to his room. "Yes, I know. Maybe I will be coming after lunch break period. Or tonight. How does that sound?"

"It's up to you to manage your time," Lelouch said. "If you want to come then come, I have no business with how you decide to spend your time."

"So cold to your lover…"

"Suzaku!" Lelouch said sharply before his tone softened. "Do you still like roasted beef with demi-glace sauce?"

"That sounds superb," he said with a smirk. "Why, are you going to cook it for me tonight?"

"I _might_," Lelouch said with much pressure on the word 'might'.

He snorted and pulled the zipper of his jumpsuit. It was a bit uncomfortable wearing it to sleep. But he guessed it was his own fault for being too lazy to get out of his cockpit and have a change of clothing before he decided to sleep the previous night.

"Are you not preparing for school?" he asked, glancing to the digital clock on his bedside.

"Later," Lelouch answered him. "I need more time to orientate myself and be able to stand without feeling that the room spins like crazy."

Hearing that, he stopped in the middle of changing his clothes. Anxious frowns started to form on his forehead. He knew Lelouch had a weak constitution and he was prone to illness. He knew Lelouch needed at least thirty minutes each morning before he could get up from his bed due to his low blood pressure. But lately he was getting better, his complexion was not as pale as it used to be in the past, and all in all, Suzaku thought that Lelouch was getting healthier. At least he thought so. But now he was not so sure anymore.

"I thought you have already gotten over your low blood pressure," he said with worry. "Is it getting worse again lately?"

"No. Not that much worse," Lelouch answered and Suzaku had his eyes narrowed at that. Not that much worse meant it was indeed getting worse. Lelouch really had a habit to neglect his own health most of the time. "I'm used to this, Suzaku, don't worry."

He was silent for a while, contemplating before he firmly decided. "I'll see you today."

Lelouch's voice was guarded when he replied to him. "I'm not saying this because I want you to come and pity me, you know."

He smiled. "I know, Lelouch. I'm just an overly anxious person who could not be at ease until I see with my own eyes that you are okay. Humor me this time, please."

Lelouch was silent for a moment and it let Suzaku to finish changing his clothes. The lack of response from Lelouch almost made him think that the other wanted to end the conversation already but it seemed not to be the case for Lelouch did talk again afterward.

"I know you have a lot of problems lately," Lelouch said. "I don't want to bother you."

"You are never a bother," Suzaku said sternly. "Never, Lelouch."

He heard a sigh from the other side. "You are too kind to the point of idiocy sometimes."

Suzaku smiled. Already changing his jumpsuit into his casual shirt and pants, he walked to the bed and dropped his body there. Staring upward to the ceiling, he cradled the phone close to his ears, trying to imagine Lelouch lying on his bed, wondering if Lelouch too was imagining about him at that moment.

"I might be an idiot," he agreed. "But I'm your idiot."

Lelouch laughed. "True."

He listened to that sound of laughter with longing. He really missed his Lelouch. If only he could he would surely skipped the meeting only to give his lover a visit. It had been weeks since the last time they both had time for each other. The separation was driving him mad. But he had duty to attend. And another quick glance to the clock let him know he only had thirty minutes to shower and break his fast before he had to go to the briefing.

Reluctantly, he said to the phone, "I have to go now."

"I understand," he heard Lelouch say. "Be careful, okay… don't do reckless thing. Nunnally will be sad if you get hurt."

"And you?" he said to the phone with an impish smile. "Won't you be sad if I get hurt?"

He could feel Lelouch smiling when he heard him say, "I will be _devastated_, Suzaku. So take care of yourself, please."

"I will," he promised. "I love you, Lelouch."

"You are always so corny in the morning," Lelouch said with laughter in his voice but his tone was gentle and sincere when he said. "I love you too."

Suzaku did not mind being called corny. He did not mind at all, because apparently he was not the only one being corny that morning. With a chuckle he flipped his phone shut after Lelouch ended the connection. Staring at his red cell phone, Kururugi Suzaku thought of his Lelouch whose voice did nothing to lessen his yearning for him, instead it only made him crave for his presence even more.

Ah well, he thought as he recalled the conversation he had had with Lelouch earlier, his Lelouch did say he was corny, did he not?

Placing a kiss against that innocent piece of cell phone, Suzaku then smiled. With light steps he headed outside his room, hoping such an impossible wish that maybe Lelouch could feel that kiss that was from the very first meant for his lips alone.

- the end –

(A/N: yes, Suzaku, you are corny, but we don't mind since apparently we're corny too… thank you for reading this story and your reviews on this story would very much be appreciated.)


End file.
